


Worst. Rescue. Ever.

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was more of a kidnapping than a rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst. Rescue. Ever.

“Morgana.”

“I’m not talking to you, Arthur.” 

“I’m just saying that the traditional response to being rescued by a dashing prince--”

“Who’s been rescued by a dashing prince?”

“I’m the dashing prince, Morgana--”

“And, anyway, I was perfectly happy where I was. So it was more of a kidnapping than a rescue.”

“You’re right, when I was in the middle of fighting those zombie knights for our very lives, I should have stopped and asked you if you were absolutely sure you wanted to be rescued.”

“The zombie knights wouldn’t have hurt me. Morgause was very good about that.”

“Well, then. I’ll take you back right now, shall I?”

“And another thing, what sort of rubbish rescue is this? We’re lost, we’re in a pitch black cave, it’s pouring down outside and I’m soaked to the skin because you were in such a hurry to get away from the zombie knights you wouldn’t let me stop to pack a cloak!”

“You could always take your dress off?”

“Arthur Pendragon, you--”

“What? You just said it’s pitch black, I wouldn’t be able to see anything.”

“But you’d know I was naked, and you’d _think_ about it.”

“I’m not the one who’s prone to nightmares, Morgana.”

“You know, if this were a proper rescue mission, you’d have knights, and horses and provisions.” 

“Yes, well. My Father wasn’t exactly keen on my coming to rescue--”

“Kidnap.”

“—You. I had to climb out a window in the middle of the night.” 

“I suppose that is quite dashing.”

“And Merlin’s in a funny mood and wouldn’t help… why did you do that?”

"Do what?"

“You flinched. You flinched when I said Merlin’s name. There, you just did it again.” 

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Er, Arthur. Before we get back to Camelot, assuming you can ever find Camelot, we should probably have a talk about Merlin… and, um, some other things.”

“Very well. But right now I’m going to get some sleep, this kidnapping damsels in distress is tiring work.”

“Ha! So you admit it! Hang on, did you just call me a damsel in distress?”

“Yes. Ouch. Did you just kick me?”

“Yes. Arthur?”

“Mmmm?”

“While this has been the worst rescue ever, I do appreciate the thought.”

“Gratitude never really was your strong point, was it, Morgana?”

“Oh, go to sleep, Arthur.”

“G’night, Morgana.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Worst. Rescue. Ever.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183978) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
